Is This a Date?
by My sanity
Summary: Post-S1E3. Have you ever wondered about what happened after Penny and Leonard's non-date? It was never fully explained how the misunderstanding was resolved in the show between episodes.  Here's one possibility.
1. Chapter 1

Is This a Date?

Author's Note: This is set the day after season one's episode 3. This is a Penny/Sheldon fiction, because that's really how I see this show going. Sure Leonard's head-over-heels for her, but there's not as much chemistry.

On a side note, I've seen quite a few episodes on tv from later in the series so I know a few of their mannerisms (like Sheldon's 'knockknockknock Penny" and her calling people "sweetie"). I also realize that I'm not that great at keeping them "in-character" so my apologies if the OOC-ness gets a bit much for your tastes (I would also at this point like to apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes in the story, for my eye isn't as sharp at editing as I would prefer).

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Big Bang Theory franchise.

* * *

><p>(Chapter 1)<p>

Coming home from work, Penny was not a happy camper. Her green eyes were narrowed as she watched the other cars on the road, daring them to hit her. The Cheesecake Factory's head chef didn't show up and no one was able to come in and cover for him. That, of course, led to unhappy customers and only a few very meager tips. As you could guess, asking the kid who sweeps the kitchen to stand in as the chef (because he's "seen the chef in action" the most, she rolled her eyes at the memory) turned out to be a really crappy idea. To top off this terrible Thursday, her engine was now starting to make strange noises. The check-engine light had been flickering since she bought the car, but she knew her way around engines well enough to know it could get along fine. In fact, she had already worked on the engine; she just didn't know how to get the stupid light to turn off. 'Stupid computerized cars,' she thought to herself, grumbling as she drove. This new noise, however, didn't sound good and if she can't fix it herself she really couldn't afford to have it checked-out professionally.

Damn it, now she wished Kurt was still around. He may have been a cheating scumbag, but he was a cheating scumbag who was able to help out with the bills and take her to dinner when she had a bad day. 'No, I'm dating Doug now,' she reminded herself, chastising herself for even thinking about Kurt. Doug. Dougie. She winced. Okay, definitely not Dougie. Where was he? Pulling into the parking space, her phone started vibrating. She smiled seeing it was from Doug, 'Perfect timing there, Romeo,' she thought to herself. This was good. This is what she needs. A good guy to be with who isn't Kurt. Someone to make her feel wanted and get her to be ready to move on past Kurt and face the world. Scanning the new message, tonight he wanted her to come over for dinner. She texted him back for details, but her smile dropped at the reply. Dinner with his parents. They just started dating, what, the other day? 'Oh, honey…' she thought, her bad mood returning. There wasn't a future for them; he's a rebound. A sinking feeling starting to pull in her stomach, and she knew they had to talk. He's a decent guy, really, but that's just not where this was going. Ten minutes later with her phone battery now low, she slammed the car door a little harder than necessary on her way towards the building.

Frustrated as she walked into the front door, she warily eyed the mail boxes. She let out a sigh, running a hand through her blonde mess of hair as she made her way over. "I really hope all of my mail's here today," she muttered, turning the key. Since not long after she moved in her mail kept being mistakenly delivered to her neighbors. Sure Leonard seemed like a nice guy, but she's seen the news, and it's always the nice ones who end up doing it. Kind of like how in mysteries they say it's always the butler. What if he's really some psycho creeper and not giving her all of the mail? Sure she could take the little guy but that doesn't make it a comfortable thought.

"Oh," a voice interrupted her. "Hello, Penny." Leonard's roommate Sheldon, the tall lanky one of the two, was standing awkwardly at the base of the stairway when she looked up from her mail. After a moment's pause he fidgeted with his carrier bag before making his way over eyeing her warily. Still wearing those plaid pants, she noticed. At least it somewhat matched this shirt combination. She's pretty sure that the logo is for another one of those comic heroes.

"Hi Sheldon, what's up?" For a moment he settled a look on her and seemed like he was going to correct her about something. "I mean, how are you? Are you feeling any better today?" she quickly added, hoping to avoid another conversation about –what was that word he liked to use- colloquial? Yeah, that sounds right. Colloquial phrases. Not long ago she overheard him getting uppity about that phrase to another neighbor on the stairway. It did not sound fun, and she really didn't want to have to deal with that at the moment.

Her brow knit as she saw confusion fill his expression. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard there. Was it really that hard to know if you felt better? Well, if he really is one of those beautiful mind people maybe there's just so much going on up there he has to sort everything out individually. Then again, what could there be to sort out? Maybe, maybe he was trying to compare each of his individual feelings to other days. Oh boy, that could be a while. She stepped closer to prompt a response. "Leonard mentioned you hadn't quite bounced back from your," she paused to look around before lowering her voice in the empty hall, "colonoscopy. Remember? That's why you couldn't make it to dinner last night."

He seemed to get more confused by that when suddenly she could practically see the little light bulb go off over his head. A smile flitted across his face, but it was so quick she almost hadn't caught it. Just as it came it was gone and replaced with a just as quick flash of slight annoyance before a mask of neutrality settled in. "Oh yes. Right. Last night. I wasn't at dinner because I hadn't bounced back from my colonoscopy," he spoke haltingly, a Texan twang becoming more prominent with each word he spoke. Quickly he began busying himself with opening his mail box. Did his cheek just twitch? "Yes, well, there seems to be a rise in colonoscopy problems the past few years, incidentally. The most common of which being tissue tearing within the large intestines along the descending colon leading to internal hemorrhaging. That, of course, can lead to infections due to the easy access of fecal matter to the blood stream. It would seem that perhaps I should next time opt to undergo the alternative-oh," he turned back around and seemed genuinely surprised she was still standing there.

Admittedly it wasn't anything she was really paying attention to, but she can't very well just walk off, could she? That's not very neighborly. At least she imagined that Mr. Rogers would frown upon that, and who wouldn't want Mr. Rogers as a neighbor? He seemed to start talking again about something sciencey that she didn't understand, and absently she started trying to imagine him as Mr. Rogers. Sure at times he seems a little snarky, doesn't understand basic social concepts, and talks a lot, but he did go to get her TV. The apartment was pretty clean, too, but that one was creepy. She was asleep! Sleeping! Ugh, but he did promise not to do that again. And he and his friends did put a lot of thought in that shelf they were planning for her, even if that didn't happen.

"…and so yes, I am indeed feeling better today," he finished just as she zoned back in. "I do believe it is expected to ask how the dinner last night went." She definitely saw a twitch this time at the word dinner. She was sure of it. Interesting.

Together they started walking back to the stairs. "It was nice enough. Too bad that Howard and Raj had work and you weren't feeling well. With just two people it was a little weird. I was really looking forward to getting to know everyone better and start making friends." They started climbing.

"…and I'm worried that table really gave him a concussion. He did throw up on the way back. I'm pretty sure that's a sign for a concussion. There was the fact he started saying strange things, but concussions can do that, right?" they reached their floor just as she finished up. Looking at him now, Sheldon seemed much less tense and much more at ease. It was as if he was with his dry-erase board again with something he understood. "Anyway," she started again, "next time we should plan a few days in advance so everyone can make it." Still standing with him by his door, she hesitated. Talking with Sheldon she didn't have to think about everything, but she knew that once she turned to her door all of what was waiting for her. Her empty apartment. Her dark, empty, hot because rent's too-damn-high apartment with nothing to distract her but drinks. He noticed her hesitating, too. She could tell. By the way she saw his eyes shoot her way before he seemed to speed up with a quick escape to his place. The words "Good" and "bye" registered in her mind and her instincts kicked in. Plastering on a big smile she replied in kind and watched as his door closed behind him. She barely saw his dark hair disappear behind the door. That was faster than she was expecting. Too late now to do anything, though. The big ol' smile slipped off and Penny began flipping through her bills as she made her way across the hall.

* * *

><p>AN2: Return of the author's note. I'd love to hear your feedback on this so far. Admittedly, I'm trying out a new style of writing to try to match with Penny's character, opposed to writing as I would normally speak. I just felt that because I will be focusing on Penny's view of the story I should try to use phrases she would think with and jump around a little bit to follow her mind a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This a Date?

Author's Note: Some things came up, delaying this posting. But you probably have already guessed that. So here's chapter 2. Same rules apply.

MmeMoirae, thanks for your suggestion. In this chapter I broke up the paragraphs for the conversation as you mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Big Bang Theory franchise.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Penny found herself standing outside of the apartment door again. She had tried, really she did. But after a glass of wine she was just feeling more miserable as the bills seemed to stare at her from the coffee table where she sat them down. They'll be paid; she promised them they would be. Just not now. One more paycheck and she could pay a couple of them. Not late, no. Just… a little close to the deadline. That's not a crime. Those bills had no right to make her feel like some kind of criminal. And so after stuffing them into her drawer she slipped on some flip flops and left her apartment for some air.<p>

The lock had just clicked in place when she could hear an argument breaking out from across the hall. Weird. They never fight. At least, not that she's seen. Okay, so she's only been there a few days. But she's always been pretty good at reading people. Maybe they did fight and she just didn't know about it. But, they seemed so quiet and shy. Suddenly the voices seemed to be getting closer. She had to move. She had to get out of there. She hates arguments. No one likes to have an audience for their argument. They're neighbors, too. That could ruin her chances of having a good neighborship with them. Things would get so weird. But which way to go? They're almost to the door now. Should she go back inside or make a break for the stairs? As she could hear their lock begin to open, Penny quickly grabbed her key and threw it in the loc-

Crap on a cracker.

She froze as their door flew open and their whole group came out to the hallway, pressing herself back against her door.

"I don't think you all understand. Today is not an anything can happen Thursday. Perhaps if it were I could overlook this blatant disregard for our regular schedule. Seeing as it is not, however, you need to cease this ridiculous arguing and get ready for Souplanation. We always go dine there on Thursdays," Sheldon was the last one out; he seemed to be the lone man on his team and striking out.

They hadn't noticed her yet. Maybe she could still sneak away…. No, movement would catch their eyes. Like on that dinosaur movie. If she doesn't move, maybe they won't see her. Only, they aren't dinosaurs. They're smart. If they were the dinosaurs they'd be the ones figuring out how to open the doors. They would open the doors and eat people, because that's what dinosaurs do in movies. And Penny did not want to get eaten.

"Go by yourself, Sheldon. I already told you where we're going if you change your mind."

Penny was shocked. That was Leonard saying that. Leonard doesn't say things like that. He's awkward and tries to make a point but backs down. They all back down. Sheldon always got his way. That's just how it is. What is this? Just when you think you have things figured out, everything stands on its head. Are any of them wearing a red and brown sweater? No, no, wait. Maybe she's been watching too many old movies. Well, cutting out the movie channels would make for one less bill every month. But still, this is really weird.

"You know there needs to be an even number of people when dining out. And – hey! Get back here! Don't just walk away from this," Sheldon's voice started to get that twang in it again.

Huh. It did that when she asked about the colonoscopy, too. And even number of people? How does that even make a difference? Maybe part of being one of those beautiful mind people is having some OCD or something. They have to have the numbers of everything a certain way.

"Fine. That's a strike for each of you!" he called out after them down the stairwell. "This will throw off the entire schedule for the night. How can you possibly expect to find-"

Sheldon cut himself off as he spotted Penny. Sound dried up instantly in his throat as he froze, reminding Penny of how Raj loses his voice around girls. His hand was still raised, pointing after where the guys disappeared down the stairs. There was a moment of the two staring at each other before they gathered their wits. Sheldon lowered his hand and nodded and Penny took the key back out of the lock.

"So you guys usually go to Souplantation on Thursdays? It must be a great place." She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to start talking. They could have just nodded and gone back to their lives. Him back to his room for his now ruined schedule and her back to the darkness or out to a walk on the streets.

"Their food and service has met my expectations. The food and kitchens are kept clean and they do get my orders right." Sheldon seemed to be calming down a little bit, but it looked like he wasn't joking about thinking the night was ruined.

"Do you still want to go to Souplantation?" she offered.

Sure, her bank account would be sore in the morning, but there's really no reason for both of them to have a miserable night. At least he'll be able to have his regular dinner. And who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad. He'll talk science and she'll not understand a word of it. But that has to be better than wandering around trying not to think about life.

Looking back up at Sheldon, she noticed he was looking at her like she was a child.

"Of course I do," he was speaking slowly as if she wouldn't understand him. "It's Thursday, and I always eat at Souplantation on Thursdays. I thought this was already covered."

Penny sighed. Of course he didn't get it. "I heard that, yes. What I meant was, would you like to go together with me to Souplantation?"

"Oh." He was then looking at her shrewdly as if weighing his options.

"I mean, you go there every week, and with me there, it'll be an even number," she didn't know why she kept talking. "This way you get to keep your schedule."

There was a moment of silence between them as he considered. Suddenly nervous, Penny started fidgeting with the key in her hands. She was just about to tell him to forget the whole thing when he surprised her, agreeing to go. Looking back up, she was surprised to see a genuine smile on his face. By now she was used to his semi-creepy smiles, but this one was real. It took some effort to not let her jaw drop or react to it.

Composing herself, she looked down at her Cheesecake Factory uniform and grimiaced. She could practically feel the grime everywhere. "Okay. Well I'll just need a few minutes to take a shower and change and then we can head out."

His eyes dropped to her uniform, taking in her appearance. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"Sheldon, I can't go to a restaurant in another place's uniform," she pointed to her the company's logo on her shirt, exasperated.

"Why not? It is clearly not the uniform for Sopulantation, so it is not as if you will be confused with any of their employees tonight."

Oh, wow. Maybe there's some drawbacks to having a beautiful mind after all. This wasn't the first time he didn't understand social norms.

"Because it's a very rude thing to do, that's why. You can't wear a competing places' uniform when going out somewhere. That's just asking for trouble."

"Alright. Then I'll come over in 30 minutes. Will that be a sufficient amount of time for you to get ready?"

"Sounds good, see you later."

As the two went back to their respective apartments, Penny smiled. Perhaps the night wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

><p>AN: The A/N Strikes Back. Again, I'd love to hear your input and thoughts on the story so far.


End file.
